1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device for the fastening of a plurality of furniture fittings to a furniture part and including an anchoring rail which is to be fastened to a side wall of a piece of furniture and has openings for receiving fastening pins of the fittings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the current state of the art, the individual furniture fittings of a cabinet are fastened individually by means of pegs or the like. Examples of these are base plates of hinges, furniture connectors, shelf holders and the like. It is also known to connect side walls of a cabinet to a top and a bottom thereof by means of special connecting fittings.
The object of the invention is to provide a fastening device by means of which the assembly of a piece or article or furniture can be considerably sped up. In this regard, the furniture fittings, for example base plates of hinges, are not to be fixed individually by tightening pegs or screws, but rather it is to be possible to position all the fittings, arranged one above the other in the finished cabinet, on one side on the wall of the piece or furniture, onto a base body of the fastening device and subsequently to fix all the furniture fittings in a single operation.
From AT patent 352 326 it is known to fix furniture fittings by means of a rail which is inserted into a groove in the wall of the piece of furniture. However, the fittings are fastened individually, it being necessary, in the case of the base plate of a hinge for example, to actuate two spreading or locking elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,481 describes a fitting for fastening a work surface to a wall of a piece of furniture, it being possible to hang a fitting part provided with hooks onto a rail which can be fastened to the wall of the piece of furniture having a plurality of slots. GB 14 34 130 A discloses the anchoring of side walls of a piece of furniture to supports by means of a strip-shaped fitting having projections which are insertable into slots of a post constructed on the side wall of the piece of furniture. In both cases, the projections of one fitting are inserted into the slotted rail or post and anchored by a relative displacement, which means that during assembly the two furniture parts and the fitting part have to be offset relative to one another. In this case, such fittings can only be used with great difficulty, if at all, when a plurality of parts are to be connected to one another by means of these fittings, possibly in different operations.